


Wreckage

by quilledcorsair



Series: I just needed to see you [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilledcorsair/pseuds/quilledcorsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't be with you, Emma. You're too dangerous," he said with finality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreckage

“Killian, what is going on?” she whispered tiredly, weary of his happy facade.

“What do you mean, love?” he smiled, but it was blatantly obvious that it was fake.

“You know what I mean,” she snapped. “You’ve been pulling away from me for the past two weeks! You don’t talk to me about it, you pretend as if everything is fine…You  _lied_  to me.” [[MORE]]

"Emma…” he sighed, standing up.

“No. Whatever it is, just tell me." 

When he remained silent her old fears started to resurface, making her throat constrict. “Are you- Is it me?” she asked quietly, not looking at him now.

He almost immediately went to reassure her, but maybe this might be in his favour. He  _hates_ himself for doing this to her, but if it means he could save her from going through what he did when he lost Milah. He would not want her to suffer that way; he’d prefer it if she thinks he didn’t want her.

He breathed deeply-and his heart would have shattered if he had it-and said, “Yes.”

Her head whipped up, the shock and hurt so clear in her eyes, he almost took back his words. Instead he swallowed thickly, making himself look into her eyes, memorize them, remember the look of utter betrayal and deep seated anguish and remind him of the monster he is.

"What?” she breathed out, her eyes wide.

He made himself say the words, hurt her so his death wouldn’t crush her. “It  _is_  you.” 

“Why?” her voice quavered dangerously.

“I-” he struggled to find a reason. “It’s your magic,” he settled, making her draw in a sharp breath. “It’s volatile and dangerous. And magic is what took away everything and everyone I loved. I-I cannot be with someone who had magic,” he told her, his voice cold and emotionless.

“But-you-” she stuttered, her expression so lost and confused and  _oh, God, he cannot do this to her._ _  
_

“I can’t be with you, Swan. You’re too dangerous,” he said with finality, closing his eyes, unable to look at her any longer as her eyes filled with tears.

He’d never- _not once_ \- thought he’d be the cause of this look on her. Broken and betrayed. But this was good. She would hate him now, but he could be alright with that if it meant she would be away from him, safe.

And so, without another word or glance at the woman he loves, he left the building, forcing himself to ignore her sobs. But when he was far away enough, he broke down, his own sobs coming from deep within his chest, bent double and struggling to breathe.

He may have broken her heart, but he was utterly and irreparably wrecked. 


End file.
